Um Lual, um Beijo e o Final
by melsmalfoy
Summary: ele gostava dela. Ela gostava dele, o único loiro no mundo inteiro de quem gostava. Ele comprara uma casa para ela na Austrália e uma criação de cangurus. CONTINUAÇÃO DE "Austrália, Cangurus e Amor"!


**Um Lual, um Beijo e o Final**

Draco abriu os olhos. A luz do sol bateu de leve nos olhos cinzentos. Um leve sorriso se formou em seu rosto. Seus braços frios ainda estavam em volta do corpo quente de Isabella Winston.

- Bom dia – murmurou ela bocejando e pegando o controle do rádio ao lado da cama, o ligou. Jason Mraz.

- Ótimo dia – respondeu ele, dando um leve beijo nos lábios rosados dela. – Tenho uma surpresa para você. Esperei tanto para te contar!

- Uma surpresa? – exclamou ela, sentando repentinamente na cama.

- Se vista e me espere no jardim – Draco se levantou e entrou no banheiro, ligando o chuveiro quente. A água quente caiu sobre o seu corpo frio e tudo que ele tinha na cabeça era o que estava prestes a fazer.

x_x

- O que é a surpresa, Draco? – perguntou Isabella, quando o namorado entrou no jardim da Mansão Malfoy.

- Na verdade – disse ele, sorrindo para ela. -, são três surpresas.

Draco mexeu no bolso da calça, tirou de lá uma chave e entregou para Isabella. A garota fitou a chave por alguns minutos e então perguntou, sorrindo:

- É a chave do que?

- Uma casa – ele riu. – Na Austrália.

- Você... Draco, você comprou uma casa na Austrália? – ela gritou e pulou no pescoço do namorado, beijando-o feliz.

- E, sabe, tem mais...

- O que mais? – ela não conseguia esconder a felicidade.

- Isso – e entregou mais uma chave para Isabella.

- E isso é a chave do que?

- Uma fazenda, na Austrália. Com uma criação de cangurus.

- Está brincando comigo? Você não precisava...

- Claro que precisava – respondeu ele, enquanto recebia mais um beijo da namorada. – E tem algo mais.

- Outra chave? – perguntou ela, rindo.

- Não – respondeu ele, respirando fundo e tirando do bolso uma caixinha de veludo verde musgo. Abriu. Dentro havia um anel dourado com um grande diamante brilhante. – Isabella Winston, casa comigo?

Os olhos da garota brilharam, o sorriso aumentou, ela olhou do anel para os olhos cinza de Draco.

- Agora mesmo – e os dois se beijaram apaixonadamente.

x_x

Draco abriu os olhos. Adorava aquelas paredes verdes do quarto de Isabella. Adorava ver as dezenas de fotos espalhadas pelas paredes. Sabia a ordem delas décor. Isabella e James, Isabella e Claire, Isabella e os pais, Isabella e Theodore Nott, Isabella e Daphne Greengrass, Isabella e Astória Greengrass... Mas ele não tinha olhos para as outras pessoas, tinha olhos apenas para a garota morena, sua _noiva... _

A porta foi aberta por Isabella, usava – como sempre – apenas uma camisa de Draco. O cheiro dela invadiu o quarto, _Poison, de Christian Dior._ Ela abriu o guarda-roupa e tirou de lá um par de _Christian Louboutin. _

- Já está acordado? – perguntou, colocando uma xícara de café sobre a escrivaninha, ao lado da cama.

- Já – respondeu Draco, sentando-se na cama e pegando a xícara. – Bom dia, minha futura mulher...

Ela olhou para Draco com os olhos negros, caminhou lentamente até a cama, parando perto da porta e largando os _Christian Louboutin _no chão. Sentou-se ao lado de Draco, colocou a mão direita sobre o peitoral definido dele e disse:

- Eu _sempre _fui sua mulher, Draco Malfoy. - imediatamente Draco largou a xícara na escrivaninha e desabotoou sua própria camisa, no corpo de Isabella, enquanto a puxava para um beijo.

x_x

- Draco, onde estão meus sapatos?

- _Qual _deles, Bella?

- Os pretos.

- _Qual _deles, Bella?

- Os _Christian Louboutin._

- _Qual _deles, Bella? – Draco viu-se obrigado a rir.

- Hm, deixa que eu procuro...

- Por que, Bella?

- Papai e mamãe acabaram de mandar uma coruja. Estarão chegando em poucos minutos. Preciso estar _vestida, _entende?

- Entender, eu entendo – ele sorriu maliciosamente, puxando Isabella pela cintura. – Mas posso fazer de conta que não? – e tentou beijá-la.

- Draco, Draco, Draco! – ela colocou o indicar nos lábios frios de Draco. – Agora, não. Papai e mamãe estão chegando. Entende? O casamento é em poucos dias, logo eles vão embora. E temos a lua-de-mel inteira... – Isabella foi calada com um beijo e levada escada a cima pelos braços fortes de Draco.

x_x

- Bella? – chamou a voz de Eleanor.

- Bella, onde está você? – dessa vez, fora Ivan.

- Calem a boca – ouvi-se James dizendo. – Ela vai aparecer. Não _atrapalhem!_

No quarto, Isabella riu baixinho. Deu um leve tapa no braço de Draco que a envolvia.

- É tudo culpa sua – murmurou ela.

- Não – respondeu ele, rindo também. -, a culpa definitivamente é toda sua. Não sou eu que sou irresistível dessa maneira.

- Você que pensa. Acha que eu estaria aqui se não fosse? – ela sorriu maliciosamente. – Eu estaria lá embaixo, como uma boa filha que nunca fui.

- Tudo bem, vamos descer srta. Isabella Winston. – ele refletiu por uns momentos, antes de tirar os braços da volta de Isabella. – Isabella Malfoy – murmurou e riu sozinho, enquanto a garota se levantava e vestia um leve vestido azul e calçava os sapatos _Christian Louboutin _pretos.

- Você deveria se vestir também – disse ela, enquanto pensava no que ele acabara de dizer. – Isabella Malfoy... – murmurou para si mesma.

x_x

- Sabe garoto – começou Ivan, enquanto jantavam. –, eu deveria te agradecer. Finalmente um homem para colocar Isabella na linha!

- Pai! – exclamou a garota, ofendida.

- Mas é verdade, Bella – defendeu-se Ivan. – Quanto tempo faz que você não vai em uma festa? Quanto tempo faz que não fica bêbada? Quanto tempo faz que não entra no mar depois de beber?

- Tempo suficiente – respondeu ela, sem olhar para o pai. Draco riu.

- Desde que estamos juntos – disse Draco. – O que faz alguns ótimos oito meses.

- Bella há mais de duas semanas com um cara... – murmurou James, revirando os olhos e sorrindo desdenhosamente. – Você faz milagre, hein cara?

- James! – exclamou Isabella, olhando feio para o irmão.

Draco, James, Ivan e Eleanor trocaram um olhar divertido e caíram na gargalhada. Depois de alguns momentos Isabella se juntou a eles.

x_x

- O quanto você gosta de surpresas? – perguntou Draco a noite, quando eles estavam deitados ao lado da piscina, observando as estrelas.

- Muito – respondeu Isabella, olhando curiosa para ele.

- Eu tenho uma – e sorriu.

- Qual?

- É uma surpresa.

- Eu sei – ela revirou os olhos. – E quando pretende me contar?

- Você verá, no casamento. Sei que vai adorar!

- Falta... Pouco! – ela exclamou, arregalando os olhos.

- Exatos... Dois dias! – exclamou ele, também arregalando os olhos. Os dois riram e se olharam. Os olhos chocolate nos cinza. – Tem certeza do que está fazendo, não tem Bella?

- Absoluta Draco – respondeu ela. – Você não tem?

- Mais do que absoluta. É só que... Bem, eu conheço um pouco da antiga Isabella.

- Que antiga Isabella? – perguntou ela. – Eu ainda gosto de Sweeney Todd, de Jason Mraz, da Austrália, de cangurus, ainda vejo Kyle, ainda acho que as pessoas não sabem o que são festas de verdade, continuo sem gostar de loiros... Tirando um em especial, é claro. Um loiro que eu _amo _mais do que tudo. Escutou bem, Draco?

- _Eu te amo, Bella._

x_x

Os pés descalços de Isabella tocaram a areia da praia. Archotes iluminavam o caminho entre as pessoas, até o altar, onde estava Draco. Seus olhos brilharam ao verem o noivo, absurdamente lindo. Como sempre, ela não pode deixar de pensar. Era um casamento incomum. Mas era perfeito, como ela sempre sonhara. Um lual!

Ela usava apenas um leve vestido champagne curto, com bordados dourados no busto. Seu cabelo estava solto, esvoaçando ao sabor do vento, seus pés estavam descalços, um sorriso iluminava seu rosto. Assim estavam suas convidadas. Vestidos curtos, pés descalços. E seus convidados trajavam calças dobradas até os joelhos, os pés descalços, as camisas para fora das calças, algumas até mesmo abertas. Era tudo que ela queria. E lá na frente, cada vez mais próximo, estava Draco, as calças pretas dobradas até os joelhos, a camisa branca com as mangas dobradas até os cotovelos, um sorriso divino no rosto.

Isabella estava tão concentrada nesses detalhes que nem notou que música tocava. Não era a marcha nupcial. Era Jason Mraz e... Ele estava ali! Um pouco atrás de Draco, um violão em mãos, tocando e cantando _I'm Yours_. Poderia ela querer mais alguma coisa? Essa era uma das melhores surpresas que Draco fizera para ela – e não eram poucas.

O tempo passava devagar para ambos. Mal ouviam o que o anão que os casava dizia. Nem sabiam quem era. Não se importavam. Narcisa havia escolhido ele, deveria haver alguma razão. Confiavam apenas.

Disseram o tão esperado sim. Deram o tão esperado beijo. Sincero, apaixonado, suave...

- Eu te amo tanto, Isabella _Malfoy_ – ouviu-o sussurrar.

- _Eu _te amo, Draco Malfoy. Não sabe o quanto.

Beijaram-se novamente, os lábios unindo-se apaixonadamente, com a certeza de que pertenciam um ao outro, para sempre.


End file.
